Peas and Carrots
by you're looking sexy
Summary: Naomi is starting at a new school, but she is far from the average new kid. She has gone through something that very few people come out of alive. She makes nice with a certain redhead and their relationship blossoms. But is Naomi damaged beyond repair?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is my second Naomily story, and hopefully my best :) This is just the prologue, the actual chapters will be much longer. I just got this idea, like, now, so I decided to go with it. Depending on how much time I have on my hands in the next few days, updates should be fairly frequent. So, enjoy, and let me know what you think. Cheers!**

What do you see when you look in the mirror? Hopefully a person, first and foremost, but is there anything more than that? I see years of spite, hatred, abuse, and, most of all, pain. These eyes hold so much pain; far too much pain for a sixteen-year-old girl. Only people who haven't experienced true pain can let go of their past, truly move on. What I've gone through cannot ever be forgotten.

My name is Naomi Campbell, no not the super model. Yes, the bottle-blonde, sharp-witted, closed-off girl. My story? Unimportant to anyone who isn't me. This story starts right here, right now, much like any other story does. The past will be told in fragments, throughout the story at weird times. Like in the middle of a-

_My wrists ache from the chains. I'm disoriented and my vision is blurred. Not that I would be able to see anything if it wasn't. The room is pitch black, the floor cold and, unsurprisingly, hard. The walls are adorned with some sort of slime, which I'm sure has a greenish tint to it. My body aches. I don't know where I am or how I got here. I remember going to sleep, and waking up, well, here, wherever that is._

sentence. That will inevitably become annoying. It would be boring to just give you my whole story right off the bat, wouldn't it? No? Oh well, we'll do it my way anyways. I often stop whatever I'm doing and remember. Remember the events that consumed my existence for about ten months. Ten months that I will never get back nor forget.

Right, today's my first day of college at Roundview. I heard it's a real shithole. Well, I heard from myself that it's a real shithole, but that's beside the point. The kids will most likely be assholes, the teachers curious, but pitying. I hate pity. It reminds me that I'll always be _that girl_. The one everyone talks about, but never dares talk to. Even the ones who try to get through to me give up, despite my obvious cries for help. I give everyone all the signs, but at the first sign of friction, they run.

I sigh deeply and finally turn away from the mirror. What do I really see? Emptiness.


	2. Chapter 1

**I found that I couldn't stop thinking about this story until I got some more out, so here it is. Sorry if it's a bit shit, I'm still getting back into the writing. I might update this weekend, depending on my workload. If not then, then definitely over Christmas break. Well, cheers, and review please :)**

**Oh, Skins isn't mine.**

**Also, italics are flashbacks, obviously :)  
**

* * *

I stop outside the shithole, as I have so eloquently dubbed it, and stare at it, much like they do in films. I sigh, put my head down, and walk as fast as I can into the building. As was expected, everyone stops mid-movement to stare at me. I really should die my hair a darker color, but I feel like it's part of what makes me Naomi. I definitely don't want to lose myself again.

Most of the looks are probably meant to be sympathetic, but come off as pitying instead. Some of the more daring students let fear slip into their expression. Not fear of me exactly, more fear of what I went through. People have been waiting for me to break ever since what happened. I keep telling them that I'm going to be-

_I don't scream, I don't fight; it just makes everything that much harder. I'm fed once a day, if I'm lucky; twice if they get around to it. Who are they, exactly? People. Just people, like you and me. It's sickening that there are real, live people who are capable of torturing a fifteen-year-old girl like this. Sick, perverted, selfish fucks. Life is so fucking simple. You live, have a couple kids, and die. That's how it's supposed to be. We have to complicate it with all of these emotions._

_Where am I? I don't know. If I ask they hit me twice as hard. Why am I here? I don't know. If I ask they hit me twice as hard._

_My body is covered in bruises after only, well, how long? I don't know. The room is dark and always is. Sometimes they give me a candle, but more often than not it's dark. It feels like it's been months. I'm sure it's only been days. My body aches in places I wasn't formerly aware of. Sometimes they hit me with objects, other time just there fists. I just try to forget. It doesn't work._

alright. Not good, but not bad either. I don't get people who let their experiences run their life. Your past shapes who you become, but that doesn't mean you have to constantly feel the pain. You change, grow, as a result of things. Whatever, life goes on, yeah? Well, unless it doesn't, but that's a whole different story.

I find my way to my first class and take my 'new student' form to the teacher to have it signed. On my way to the front of the room, a heel, which I'm sure is designer judging by it's owner, sticks out into the aisle and trips me. I stumble and hit my head on the corner of a desk. Everyone laughs. I just get up, brush myself off, and continue toward the front of the room.

"Are you alright?" The teacher asks, looking completely uninterested in my actual well-being.

"Can you sign this?" I ask, adopting a similar nonchalant tone. He looks up at me for the first time, and his eyes widen in recognition. I can tell that he's shitting bricks now.

"Oh, um, o-of course." He quickly scribbles his signature before, politely now, dismissing me to my seat. The only seat left in the room is sat beside a strange looking blonde girl. Well, never judge a book and all that. I make my way through the sea of desks before plopping down in the alarmingly uncomfortable desk, and set my bag unceremoniously on the floor.

"Hello, my name's Pandora," the blonde girl pipes up, a very playful look in her eyes, reminding me of a young child. I like her already; someone who's just enjoying life. I open my mouth to introduce myself, but Pandora beats me to it. "Everyone calls me Panda, though. I already know who you are, too. You're Naomi Campbell, but not the super model, because that would be a bit ridiculous." I just stare blankly at her for a moment when I realize that her mini-babble is over.

"Er, um, yeah. I'm Naomi. It's nice to meet you Panda." I smile slightly. She beams at me before turning to the front of the room to pay attention. I turn awkwardly back to the front at her abrupt ending of our conversation. I can't even hope to begin following what the teacher is saying, so I put my headphones in and put my head down. The next thing I know I'm being shaken awake lightly.

"Excuse me." I hear faintly. I open my eyes to find a gorgeous, but shy redhead staring back at me. "Class is over." I look up and find the classroom empty. I look back up to find the girl staring at me.

"Right, um, thanks." As she turns to walk away I finally recognize her. "Hey, wait." I turn her around by her shoulder. I look down at her shoes, and she must see my confusion because she quickly explains.

"Oh, right, sorry. My twin, Katie, she tripped you. Are you okay?" She reaches up and lightly touches my forehead where I hit it, then suddenly pulls it away, and mutters a quick apology.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine." I only answer her because she looks genuine, not a trace of pity in her eyes.

"Good. I'm Emily." She sticks her hand out. I take it lightly and shake it before waiting a moment. "This is usually where you tell me who you are." She says with mirth in her voice." My mouth hangs open slightly in shock before I recover.

"Um, I'm Naomi. Campbell, that is." She smiles slightly to herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Naomi Campbell." This is the only response I get before she walks away. I stand there dumbly for a moment before starting off to my next class in significantly higher spirits.

* * *

Have you ever walked by someone and known that they were just talking about you? Have you ever had it happen with an entire room of roughly three hundred teenagers? Just me then? Right.

Ah, lunch. A time in between classes to stuff your face for most; an overall demeaning experience for others. Me being the others. I walk in and immediately wish I hadn't because everyone stares at me as I walk slowly to an empty table in the back corner. I get there after what feels like an eternity and pull out my lunch and start eating quietly. The other kids eventually get back to what they were doing, ignoring me completely. Just the way I like it.

I'm about halfway through my lunch when Emily comes over and sits in front of me.

"Hello." I stare blankly for a moment before responding.

"Hey." I think of something to say, but come up blank.

"You looked lonely." She offered as an explanation.

"I like to look at as a lifestyle choice." She cracks a smile, as do I.

"How has your day been?" She is providing me with such normality that it makes me wonder if she is seriously sheltered or just genuinely nice. Does she not know about me? That would be wonderful; someone who didn't know my name before I told it to them.

"Alright, I guess." I whisper.

"The kids here are stupid; the majority of them, anyways. You shouldn't let it get to you." She replies softly, kindly. I nod before looking down. "Oh my gosh, is that bruise from the desk?" I am confused for a moment before realizing what she's referring to. I assumed it would bruise, but not that fast.

"I guess so, unless someone knocked me on the head when I wasn't looking." I joke lightly. She smiles slightly before it dissolves into a frown. She mutters something under her breath before getting up angrily, and walking away from the table. "Emily?" I question. She yells a quick 'be right back' and takes off again.

When I see Emily coming back, she's got her struggling twin by the arm, pulling her along. When she reaches the table she sits down next to me and offers a reassuring smile. I look up at Katie who is standing in front of me looking pissed off, if not slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry, yeah? Accidents happen and all that." She turns to Emily. "Happy, bitch?" Emily looks to me questioningly, and I just nod, a sense of awe on my face.

"Fine, see you later." Emily mutters. Katie just huffs, swearing under her breath as she walks away. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asks me softly. I just nod.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She breathes out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there, sorry it's been so long. I hope I still have my little following, it's nice when people like your ideas. Here's the promised update, but it's shorter than what I would've liked. I hope you enjoy it, it took me ages to get it out of my noggin. So, please review, it gets me motivated to write more ;)**

**Oh, Skins isn't mine, or Naomi and Emily would live in lovey-dovey-happy land for all eternity. Plus my writing would probably be a lot better than this. Right, sorry, babbling now.**

* * *

_Their intentions became clear soon. Have you ever heard of human trafficking? You probably have, but let me elaborate. It is defined as a criminal activity in which people are recruited, harbored, transported, bought, or kidnapped to serve an exploitative purpose, such as sexual slavery, forced labor, or child soldiery. That's the dictionary definition. My definition? Hell._

_Now, just because the word traffic is in the name, doesn't mean it requires any actual transportation. Was I transported? As far as I know, yes. I was put in a small box with a few small holes for breathing, and rattled around in the back of a truck for hours. How did I get in the box? They drug me, of course. When I open my eyes after being drugged again, I'm in another dark room. I feel the strain of chains on my wrists, now rubbed raw from being there for so long. I'm sure they are deep red circles. I look around to see if I can see anything. Lo and behold, I cannot. Shocking, I know._

_The door swings open, but is quickly closed again. Someone has entered the room, though. They switch on a light, and I see the face of the man that I will see in my nightmares for possibly the rest of my life. I see something like remorse or guilt cross his features, but as quickly as it's there, it's not anymore, leaving me to wonder if I had imagined it._

_His features are hard-set, with a strong jaw-line, deep eye sockets, and a pointed nose. His clothes are dirty, as are his hands and face. He walks over to me and I cower. He stuffs a bag over my head, and unchains my wrists. I want to rub the harsh sting away, but I don't move for fear of being punished. He hoists me up over his shoulder and carries me away from the darkness. When I am thrown down, I land on a mattress. He takes the bag off of my head, and I look down at the mattress. It's bare and dirty, and smells of sweat. I look around me, eyes wide. There is nothing else in the room, but it's not dark. There's a window with old blankets covering it. A trashcan is sat beside the mattress; it's dirty like everything else. The man leaves the room without any further explanation._

I sit up quickly in my bed, not uttering a sound. While my nightmares are vivid, they never result in screaming. Sound is my enemy. I glance at my clock and sigh; time to get ready for school. Then I smile when I remember my new redheaded companion. I jump out of bed and run into my bathroom to shower.

I always take less than five minutes in the shower. I hate showering; it leaves you naked and vulnerable. I always lock the door, and I refuse to shower in bathrooms that have windows unless they are barred. Let's just say that my experiences have made me grow cautious. Or insane, I get the two confused sometimes.

I rush down the stairs after taking far too long to do my hair and pick out my clothes; Emily will be the death of my punctuality. I run out the door before my mum can talk to me; I love her to death, but she is way too overprotective. I can understand it though; I missed her so much while I was gone.

I grab my bike and pedal as fast as I can to school. I arrive just as the bell is ringing, and see Emily waving me over. I smile to myself and walk toward her.

"I saved you a seat." She whispers with a shy smile.

"Thank you." I say while setting my stuff down. I turn my attention to the front of the room where the teacher is trying to get everyone's attention. I try to listen what the teacher is saying, but I'm completely lost with no hope of understanding what he's talking about. I look at Emily and she looks completely absorbed in the lecture. I raise my hand, and the teacher looks at me like I've just asked him to give me both his kidneys.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I wait for a response, and when I don't get one I decide to take matters into my own hands. "Thanks." I say, and get up and leave. I walk to the nearest bathroom, and slam the door open. I look in all the stalls and find them, thankfully, empty. I walk up to the mirror. They really shouldn't have so many of these things. It's like they want people to look at themselves with distaste. Let's be honest, nobody is really satisfied with the way they look. Everyone has insecurities, and mirrors just like to point them out.

I'm broken out of my reverie by the bathroom door opening. I'm about to leave when I see who's entered. You guessed it, one Miss Emily Fitch.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment." I reply. She nods in understanding before holding out her hand. I look at her with confusion painted on my face.

"Come one, we're leaving."

"As in, the school?" She nods. I shrug before taking her hand. She leads me out of the bathroom, and, without letting go of my hand, leads me toward the back entrance. They really should boost the security of this shithole. Oh, wait, that would require funding, which would require semi-intelligent life. I forgot. We're walking away from the school when I have that distinct feeling of 'what the hell am I forgetting?' "Shit, my bike! Em, we have to go back."

She looks up at me before shrugging. "Okay." We walk back to the school and I grab my bike. We start our journey away from the school a second time in a companionable silence. We walk at a leisurely pace, not seemingly having any direction.

"Would you mind if we dropped my bike off at my house?" Emily shakes her head no, so I turn us in the direction of my house. We arrive in my house, and I drop my bike unceremoniously in the driveway. "Come on, I want to drop my bag off, too." She nods and we venture inside. "You can just wait here, I'll just be a second." She nods once more, and I ponder whether or not she's gone mute. I walk up the stairs into my room, and catch my reflection in the mirror.

_I crawl to the farthest corner of the mattress, trying to maybe sink into the wall. These walls are oppressive, and seem to cave in on me if I stay still for too long. I look up out of curiosity, and find a mirror on the ceiling. I scrunch up my face in confusion, but quickly smooth out my features. Confusion gets me nowhere. Then again, it seems as if nothing will get me anywhere._

"Naomi?" I hear a soft voice calling, and I snap out of my remembrance to find Emily looking at me worriedly. "Jesus, I thought you'd gone mental. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snap, then regret it as hurt flashes across Emily's face. "Look, let's just go, alright?" I say, my tone considerably softer. She smiles shyly, and nods.

**

* * *

Right, sorry about the shortness of it, hopefully I'll be able to manage my time better and crank out longer chapters. Sigh, review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, I have a hundred excuses, but I'll just apologize. Sorry! I know this took forever, and it's super short. Hopefully more soon! And thanks to Milch Getting for kicking my ass into gear! And I lied and said this would be up yesterday. Sorry :) Well, here it is folks. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Em, if you don't mind me asking, where the fuck are we?" I look around, trying to come up with any sort of plausible reason why Emily would've brought me to a junkyard. I really hope she isn't one of those people that thinks garbage is beautiful because, well, we've thrown it in the bin for a reason, right? I look over to her and she's looking up at me. She just shrugs.

"Nobody ever comes here." Well that's a much simpler reason than I was expecting. "And there may be some sentimental value, but that doesn't matter." I tip my head slightly to the side, trying to figure out what she meant by that last sentence.

"What do you mean?" I ask her softly. The reason everyone has such fucked up relationships is because they're too afraid to ask questions and actually tell the other person what they're feeling. Instead of wondering about something, ask the other person a fucking question once in a while.

"I used to come here with my sister and brother when we were younger. We would play hide and seek. Then Katie got hurt one day, and my parents stopped letting us come." She remembers with a faraway look in her eyes. I don't say I'm sorry because it wasn't my fault, but I do grab her hand and squeeze it to let her know that I feel for her. Then I change the subject.

"Well, what do we do now?"

She scrunches up her face, adorably I might add, and then taps my arm before shouting something that could only have been, "Tag, you're it!" and running off. I stand there dumbly for a moment before I realize what I'm meant to do, and I take off after her. I run around stupidly before I realize that she's hiding, so I slow my pace and start looking around for her. I do so quietly because in hide and seek, if you don't get to know were they are, then they don't get to know where you are either.

I've nearly given up and am about to let her know that she can come out, when someone jumps out from behind a rubbish pile. I hit the dirt, and immediately fold up into a fetal position and start to cry. I feel someone touching my arm, and realize that it's only Emily, and she was just having some fun. I hear her saying something, so I try to listen.

"Naomi, are you okay? Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. God, I'm such a twat." I giggle slightly at her berating herself, and I can hear her sigh in relief. I sit up and just look at her. I stare into her chocolate brown eyes and-

_I always wonder why they chose me. Was I just easy to take? I always thought I was being careful, but I guess you are never really safe from other people in this world. It's sad that we don't even need an outside force to divide us as a species; we are all just against each other from the start. We manipulate and hurt and lie, and for what? So that our already bleak existence is made a tiny bit better by having money? I don't understand it, but I guess I don't have to._

_I haven't eaten yet today. I haven't eaten since they put me in this room yesterday. I think about what I'd like to eat when I get out, and a man suddenly bursts through the door. He is middle-aged, sweaty, and overweight. His teeth are yellow and his eyes black and hollow. His mouth turns up into what I'm sure he thinks is an attractive smile, but comes out looking twisted and disturbing. He suddenly lunges toward me and I cower in the corner. He pulls me out of the corner and lies down on top of me. I look anywhere but at his face while he takes my virginity._

"Naomi?" I realize that I've been blankly staring at Emily for what is most likely an inappropriate amount of time. I smile slightly and nod.

"Sorry, I get lost sometimes."

"It's okay, I don't mind finding you." She smiles shyly, and looks away.

I've known Emily for such an insignificant amount of time, but I already feel like I've known her forever, as clichéd as that sounds. It's one of those things where you roll your eyes at people who say it your whole life, but one day you meet someone who makes you understand.

"Well, what now?" I ask. Emily contemplates this for a moment before looking at me and shrugging.

"We could go for a walk." I nod and stand up before helping Emily to her feet. We walk toward the front of the junkyard in silence. We exit and start walking aimlessly down the street.

"What's your favorite color?" Emily looks at me confusedly for a moment before answering.

"Green, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Well, yeah, I like all the colors. They're all beautiful." I look at her for a minute without answering, and she looks down shyly.

"That's awesome." I finally answer. She smiles at me and I smile back. "What's your favorite band? And don't tell me you think they're all beautiful." I say and bump her hip playfully. She smiles.

"I like Third Eye Blind."

"Really? I haven't listened to them in forever."

"What's your favorite?" She asks.

"My Chemical Romance, definitely." She scrunches up her face. "Hey! I didn't make fun of your favorite!"

"I didn't say anything!" She says while she laughs. I huff playfully before laughing with her. Our laughter dies down, and we just keep walking in silence.

"Well, I should probably head home, I didn't tell my parents I wouldn't be home after school."

"Okay, I'll walk you home then." She nods and smiles. We arrive at her house in little time, and I'm slightly disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, tomorrow." I almost laugh out loud at the dejected look she has on her face. I pull her into a brief hug before shoving her playfully toward her door.

"Don't miss me too much, beautiful." She smiles hugely before walking slowly into her house. I walk all the way home with a stupidly huge grin on my face.


	5. Not a Chapter, Sorry! Please Read!

I am terribly sorry to have left you waiting this long! Unfortunately this is not an update, and you probably don't even remember this story at this point. Unfortunately, again, I think that I will officially shelve this story. I just am not feeling it anymore, and I think finishing it at this point would not do it justice. Also, it was like two years ago, and I can't even find myself in the writing. Long story short, I will not be finishing this story. HOWEVER! There is a pretty good chance I will be writing a new fic for, most likely, Calzona. SO, if anyone would be interested, look out for that. Also, I can absolutely write a one-shot to finish off this story if anyone really wants it. I'll take any requests! Again, I am so sorry. Thanks for reading guys!

xxJ


End file.
